The present invention relates to a method for preventing the transmission of motion and force fluctuations from a first element to an interconnected second element. More specifically it relates to fixed guideway emanating vehicular rocking motion and force fluctuations of unsprung lower vehicle element from being transmitted via suspension spring to sprung upper vehicle element.
Primary vehicle suspension isolates a sprung upper element from the object on which it is mounted, the unsprung lower element. There are three general mount types: passive, semi-active and active. Passive mounts (engineered rubber mounds, springs with friction dampers, or, most commonly, springs with viscous dampers) are limited in performance. The semi-active systems use sensors and control hardware and software to determine what response actions are possible to achieve marginal control and isolation of the sprung element without using a power source for providing the control force. Active controls use sensors, software, control hardware with a power source to achieve full control and isolation of sprung element.